Fiance
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: A suprise on both sides. Who is Redstart? And what does she have to do with Nightwing?


"I'll get revenge on the Martian witch who did this to my son." Black Manta vowed. Savage indicated the person next to him, shrouded in a red cloak. She removed her hood. Her skin was as dark as night, and red eyes glowed from her sockets. Her hair was long and wavy. It, too, was red.

"This is Redstart. She's telepathic, and has offered her services." When she spoke, it carried the sound of roaring thunder.

"I will go into your son's mind, and forcibly piece it back together. In the process of doing this, I will come to know most of even his innermost thoughts. Is this agreeable to you?" She directed the question at Black Manta.

"Yes, anything to save my son." He agreed.

She assumed a lotus position, floating in the air next to Kaldur'ahm, and muttered under her breath to low for the human ear to hear, and a tendril of red and black power shot into Kaldur's mind. She re-awakened his mind one memory after another, slowly, carefully, making sure nothing was left splintered. When she withdrew, she smiled and winked at him before turning impassive and nodding to the two waiting for her verdict.

"It would seem that I need a memory from his assistant, Tigress." Manta left, and came back almost immediately with the girl. Black and red energy surrounded her as well. "This is Artemis, from the Young Justice team, and Kaldur is truly Aqualad, sent to spy on his own father." She grinned as the three of them disappeared into her power. They reappeared in the Watchtower. The three of them collapsed on the floor for a moment as alarms rang. Artemis removed her charmed necklace, and even Batman gaped for a moment. "Nightwing." 'Redwing' gasped the name, telling Batman who she needed. "Get me Nightwing." Then she slumped, exhausted. Batman radioed Nightwing, telling him to Zeta tube in immediately. He was there in ten minutes, and scooped her into his arms as her hair turned Purple, as did her cloak and eyes.

"Raven!" He held her close.

"I'm alright. I simply used a bit more of my power than was wise when accessing the Rage potion of my mind." She assured him. She leaned her head up and pecked him on the lips. "I was rather hoping you would be here to greet me." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't. Thank you for doing the recovery mission." She kissed him again as he set her down on her feet.

"No problem. Kaldur should rest for the moment, he's just had his mind torn apart and repaired, and Artemis really wants to meet up with Wally." They became aware of the questioning looks from the league.

"Oh! This is my fiancé, Raven. She's a sorceress of the highest degree, and Kaldur has been spying for me to get information on the Light and its new partner. Now that we know it's the Reach, I sent Raven to recover both him and Artemis, who we sent in during the launch mission that went wrong." Everyone was staring and Raven let out a giggle.

"Is Beast Boy here?" They stared even more. "I was on the Teen Titans with him. He's my little brother. Where is he?" Nighwing bent and murmured into his ear. "As long as he's safe." She murmured back. Doctor Fate finally spoke up.

"I am sensing very dark magic from you." She ignored him and went towards the zeta tubes. Artemis was helping Kaldur towards the tubes as well. Nightwing stayed behind for explanations.

She shook her head as Beast Boy charged her the moment he saw her. "RAVEN!" He hugged her, before morphing into a snake and curling around her neck, something they both loved.

"Hello, little brother. How are you? Are you alright? How is your morphing? Do you need my help again?" She gave him these questions quickly and concisely.

Miss Marian had been staring and now she glared. "He's my little brother! How would you help him with morphing anyways?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"My little brother and I did a blood adoption right five years ago, and I am able to force his body into any shape until he is able to do it by himself. It's something we've both done for ages. If you sent him on different missions, you'd see that he does a very good T-rex." Nightwing zeta'd in.

"Raven." She turned. "My rooms?" She glared at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm kidding. After the wedding we'll do that. Now, I'll show you the rooms BB and I rigged up for you."

She gave him a rare smile. "I missed you."


End file.
